A Musician's Heavenly Secret
by Blackace70
Summary: "My name is Sonia Strumm. Most of you know me as the Popular Teen Singing Sensation. Others knows as the Lively Vivacious girl that can always put a smile on anyone's face. But what you DON'T know about me is my secret. A secret that I've kept guarded for all my life, a secret with a past that I hoped would never find me."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, Blackace70 here with another Megaman Starforce fanfic. I know, I know you guys are probably angry and thinking: 'What the hell Ace, another story?!' or 'What about your other Megaman story?' Rest assured I'm getting to them. It's not easy being a writer what with me being in college; I don't really have a lot of free time as I would like. And when I do get time, I can never think of any Ideas to write.**

 **Anyways this story, honestly I've had this story on my mind for a few years now but I've never figured out how to go about and writing it. It's going to be a crossover story, but nothing to out of proportion. At least, I don't think it will be. I'm feeling pretty good about this story and hopefully you guys will like it, just like you like MegaGirl Starforce. Which by the way, I'm working on the chapter.**

 **With that said, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Starforce or any of its characters. Just the OCs that may appear in this story.**

 **-X-**

"Thank you so much you guys! I hoped you loved the performance, I can't wait to see you guys again!"

Smiling warmly at the loud cheers from the audience, Sonia walked off the stage and headed towards her dressing room.

' _Another successful show, I love it when my fans go wild.'_

 _ **My name is Sonia Strumm; I'm just a simple 15 year old girl who became a popular sensation thanks to the love and dedication of those around me. I'm not the type of girl who likes to bask in the fame and popularity, to be honest I'm actually a down to earth type of girl.**_

 _ **But even so, I'm not without my secrets. I'm just like any other human. Though, with my secret…**_

 _ **You could say they transcend beyond those you will ever meet.**_

 **-X-**

 _ **Chapter 1: Enter the Pop Star: Sonia Strumm**_

 **-X-**

"Thanks guys, really, I'm so happy that you enjoyed the show."

 _That was my last statement I shut the door to my dressing room. Taking off my guitar and leaning it against the wall, I let out a deep sigh before I turned around and leaned against it. Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't catch you guys there. I'm a bit breathless from earlier tonight, so I need a bit of a breather._

 _My name's Sonia, and if you read the little summary about me above. Then you know what to expect about me._

 _I just finished an hour long concert, and while I'm happy that it went great, I am glad that it's over. If there's one thing you need to know about me, is that music is my passion. I absolutely love it, from when I first started practicing and singing it with mom_

"But still…" "It's always worth it, to see the excited looks on my fans faces."

"You wouldn't go all out if it was otherwise, ne Sonia-chan?"

The teenage pop-singer's exhausted expression melted into joyful one as she turned around to the disembodied voice behind her. Sitting on a pink couch waving at her, was a 12 year old boy who had sapphire blue colored eyes and chocolate brown hair that was pulled into a short spiky ponytail and had a side bang covering the corner of his left eye. He wore a dark blue short-sleeve shirt, black cargo shorts, and his signature red boots.

"GEO!" Sonia cheered as she launched from the chair to the couch the 12 year old was occupying. Before the kid could react, he suddenly found himself in a deep bear hug "You're finally here!"

The young boy gave sound 'He he' before responding "Yeah, sorry I couldn't get here earlier. I had a check-up with Boreal-San at AMAKEN; but I managed to make for the last performance. You were amazing out there, Sonia."

 _I tuned out Geo halfway during his explanation, and focused more on hugging him to death. If there was one other thing that I loved just as much as music, it was Geo. Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys, the boy that I'm hugging with all my might is Geovanni Hoshikawa, though he prefers to be called Geo. He's my childhood friend and possibly the best, if not closest friend I could ever have. Me and Geo have stayed at each other sides growing up and did pretty much everything together. We're so close, there's not one thing about us that the other doesn't know; you could say we're inseparable._

"Sonia…" A strained voice cut into her thoughts "Let…go…"

"Eh?" The pop singer looked down to see a slowly turning blue faced Geo with a strained smile of his face as he slowly tapped the teenage girl on her arms

"You're crushing…me"

Sonia's eye widened to the size of dinner plates as she quickly let go of the adolescent boy "Oh Gods Geo, I'm so sorry!"

Geo, who was finally allowed oxygen again, gave a weak wave of dismissal "Its fine" he wheezed out slightly "I'm used to your herculean strength bears hugs."

That earned a deep blush of embarrassment from the fuchsia-haired girl while she rubbed her hand against Geo's back. A few more moments passed before Geo was able to regain control of his breathing. With one final inhale, he turned to Sonia, any signs of him being slowly crushed to death by the hug gone from his face.

"So how was your day, Sonia?"

"My day was okay, better now that you're here"

Geo smiled before he hit his palm in realization "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Turning around behind him, Geo pulled out a square box wrapped around in a pink cloth "Okaa-san made cookies the other day. She figured you would like some."

Sonia's eyes lit up in excitement "Mrs. H's cookies?!" she made a motion for the cookies, only for them to pulled out of Sonia's reach. The teen was shocked at the sudden gesture, and looked down at the younger boy in confusion

Geo smiled meekly/apologetically towards the teen as he put the box of cookies inside a round shaped black and blue bag that he carried on his belt "I don't want you to eat them." Before the singer could voice her questions, Geo cut her off suddenly "At least, not until we get 'there'."

Sonia's confusion slowly melted into curiosity "There?"

"There's a place I found a while back that I've been meaning to show you." Geo explained getting up from the couch "And if we hurry, there's something amazing we can see."

Sonia smiled as she watched Geo get excited with every passing moment as he talked about this secret location. One of the things she liked about Geo was that whenever a subject that he liked to talk about or there was something that would peak his interest. He would turn into a ball of sunshine, filled with excitement; no matter how sad or depressed he could get. Talking about the things he loved, would always put a smile on his face. And to Sonia, Geo's bright smile was one of the best things to see in her life.

"Well then, we'd better get going." Sonia stated getting up from the couch, walking to her guitar and strapping it on "So how are we getting to this little spot of yours?"

"Well, since we're running a bit behind. I figure the fastest way for us to get there, is if I fly us there."

Sonia looked back at Geo; a single brow rose "Fly?"

Geo nodded as if his answer was completely normal "Yeah, fly"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Sonia nodded her head "Well okay then."

 _Now I know what you must be thinking: Did I hear that correctly? And the answer is, yes, you did. Now you're probably thinking: That's impossible, no human can fly. And technically, you would be right, no living human can fly. But in this case… Geo's a bit of an exception. This is all due to an incident that happened 6 years ago, when Geo and I went to go visit a family friend of his. I won't go into the details of what happened back then right now. Just know that when we left the place we were visiting…_

An azure blue light ring appeared around Geo, splitting apart with one half going up, the other going down. Once the process was over, it revealed a transparent but visible Geo surrounded by dark blue dim aura, starting to float up off the ground.

 _He left with a few… 'Abilities'_

Sonia walked up to Geo, who had his arm outstretched towards her. The 15-year old graciously took it, and instantly her body started to become transparent as well. But instead of having a dark blue aura, hers was pink.

"Ready to go?"

Sonia gave a short 'Mh-hm' nod before letting out an uncharacteristic surprise squeak as she found herself being picked up, bridal style.

"Alright then, let's go!"

There was a brief flash of light and with that; the pair was gone from the room.

-X-

"Aw, come on!"

"No"

"Pleeease?"

"Uh uh"

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope"

Sonia just huffed as she folded her arms in frustration. The two had been flying over all of Echo Ridge for a while now and Sonia had been trying (and failing) to get Geo to spill as to where they were going. She had been racking her brain, trying to guess the place. But she only came up with blanks, and the secret was killing her. It also didn't help in her case that Geo ordered that she was to keep her eyes close for the duration of the flight as to help keep the whole thing as secret.

"Come on Geo; at least tell me how much farther we have to go. We've been flying for like… for like half an hour!"

"One, it's been barely ten minutes since we started out. And two, we're almost there."

Despite her eyes being close, Geo could still feel the glare emitting from her "That's what you said last time!"

Geo let out an exasperated sigh "You'd think I'd learned by now that patience is not one of your strongest qualities."

Sonia pouted, obviously not willing to justify that with a response. She realized, if albeit reluctantly, that at this point, she was not going to get anything out of Geo. And figured her best option was to wait and see when they got there. Now, she did contemplate on taking a peek as to where they were going, but she knew that it would be pointless. The last time she tried to sneak a peek, she had been caught by Geo; and that prompt to stop on a dime, refusing to go anywhere until she closed her eyes. She had a feeling that if she pulled that stunt again, it would just end with the same results.

The pair once again flew in silence until…

"We're here!"

"Eh?"

Sonia's head snapped up hearing Geo's excited voice. Before the girl could say anything, she suddenly felt them going down; signifying that they were landing. Upon touching the ground, Geo set Sonia down on her feet. The pop star was about to open her eyes when Geo stopped her.

"Uh uh, you can't open your eyes yet, Sonia." Hearing the girl groan in protest, he persuaded with her "I know you're sick and tired, but trust me it'll be worth it when we get there. Please it's just for a little bit longer, I promise."

Sonia was quiet for a minute before she sighed in acceptance. Whatever Geo wanted to show her, it must be pretty amazing. She felt herself being pulled by Geo, and after a minute or two of walking, she found that they stopped.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Complying, Sonia slowly opened her eyes; and upon doing so, she found herself unable to hold back her gasp. She and Geo were standing on the beachside, but the scene before her, was something straight out of a movie. From the soft feeling white sand, to the crystal clear blue ocean, as well as the tropical palm trees that surrounded them and the path that they took to get here. Suffice to say, the scene before her was…

"Beautiful..." Sonia whispered as she slowly walked towards the beach "There's no other words to describe it; just… beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it." Geo said walking up next to her "It is amazing, but that's not the real reason we're here."

Sonia snapped out of her trance to hear what her younger friend said "It's not?"

Geo smiled, shaking his head "Nope" he pointed straight ahead "THAT'S the main reason I brought you here."

Sonia looked towards what Geo was pointing at and mouth 'Wow' at the scene in front of her. It was a sunset, in all its magnificent beauty. The presence of the sunset seemed to make everything in the area more radiant than it already was. The sunset made the ocean water sparkled like a bunch of newly polished diamonds; accompanying the water, the white sand bathed in the sunset's glow took on a soft golden tan color. Now she knows why Geo had wanted her to keep her eyes closed; he was right, this WAS worth it.

 _-Sonia's P.O.V-_

 _After taking in scenery, Geo and I walked further into the beach. We decided to walk barefoot on the sand; somehow it just felt like something you would do in a place like this. I have to say, I never thought sand could feel this soft in my life; my foot just seemed to sink in with every step I took. We walked to the shore where the calm waves of water hit us to the ankles of our feet. Maybe it was because we were at the shoreline, but I suddenly found myself reaching out towards the sun. As if I thought that, if I tried hard enough, I could have the sun in my hands._

 _Out from the corner of my eye I noticed Geo; he had his arms folded behind his head, his eyes half opened, having a calm look on his face. It was probably the sunset rays, but Geo just seemed to glow with radiance that just complimented the content look on his face. This, along with his smile is what I just loved about Geo. Yes, love… I, Sonia Strumm, have a major crush on Geovanni Hoshikawa. And you know what, I'm proud to admit that. I mean, what's not to like? His cute innocent appearance, his quiet, bashful personality; his ability to brighten anyone day with hardly any effort. Honestly, I could give you a list of things that I liked about Geo. But those are the major things that I could point out about him, that I know for a fact will never change._

 _Geo doesn't know about my feelings for him and I could never bring myself to tell him. But that's fine, even if I can never admit my crush for him; as long I can stand by him, that's all I could ever want._

 _Speaking of standing, I decided to follow Geo's example and let myself but taken in by the ambiance around me. I spread my arms back as I closed my eyes, just allowing the sounds of the ocean waves fill my ears._

 _This moment was absolutely perfect, nothing could possibly ruin it._

 _ ***SPLASH***_

 _Except that…_

"Hiiii, what the…?!"

 _I quickly gripped my exposed leg, hoping to warm it from the coldness of the water that was splashed upon it. I looked around to find the source that had splashed me; only to find Geo looking at me, with a slightly mischievous look on his face. I was wondering why he had that look on his face, before it clicked into my head._

 _That... Little…_

 _Seeing him smirk, he quickly bent down and cupped some more cold water. Knowing full well what he was intending to do, I retaliated by mimicking his movements as well. Like hell he was going to get me again._

 _After our little splash fight, emphasis on little (we WERE still in our regular clothes). We retired to sitting on the beach away from the water. It was here we decided to crack open the box of cookies, which surprisingly did not break or crumble in Geo's bag. They were fairly big and enough for the both of us; while Geo was a bit more calm in eating the snack, I already had inhaled 5 of them. Hey, I like sweets, sue me. We were sitting in silence as we watched the sun slowly set into the background._

"Today was a great day, and this was just the icing on the cake, thanks Geo." _I said happily looking down at him_

 _Geo nodded as he rested his head on my lap_ "No problem, I'm glad that you love it."

 _He looked up back at me_ "When I saw this place for the first time, I instantly thought about you."

 _That statement caused my cheeks to heat up a little bit, he thought of me when he found this spot?_

"Really?"

 _Geo nodded his head again, a bit more lively this time_ "Mh-hm, I know you have a love for beautiful scenery. So when I saw this place, I automatically knew that you were going to love it."

 _Okay, if I wasn't blushing before, I'm pretty sure I was now. But even so, I couldn't help but smile at the thoughtful act. Leave it to Geo to always think about others before himself; the sun had finally set but we didn't notice. I was too busy finding myself lost in Geo's blue eyes just as how he was staring back into my green eyes. I don't know how long we've been staring at each other, but I soon started to forget about the world around us._

 _Then suddenly out of nowhere, I started slowly caressing Geo's hair while I brought him closer to me. I wasn't sure what I was doing or why I was even doing it. But somewhere in my mind, it was just screaming at me: 'This is your chance! Go for it! Do it now!'_

 _I started leaning forward towards Geo, my eyes filled with tender love. This was it; after knowing him for 7 years, I was finally going to do it. I don't care about what I said before; this was probably the only time I could be with him like this without something or someone interfering. If I don't do this now, I don't know when I'll get another chance. As I got closer to him, Geo's eyes widened slightly._

"Sonia…?" _I silenced him with my finger, don't talk Geo. Please, just let this happen._

 _He seemed to understand my silent plea as he nodded and closed his eyes. I could feel my heart racing being a few inches from his face. Just a bit closer, a little more and…_

 _ ***BEEP* *BEEP***_

 _Whuh…?_

-Normal P.O.V-

Sonia and Geo both jolted out of their trance due to the loud beep that was going off.

"W-What's that sound?" ask the still shocked Sonia

Geo sat up and opened up his transer "I-It's my alarm" he replied shutting the setting off "It…was just letting me know that it was past 8."

"Oh…"

Sonia just felt like screaming; here she was, having finally gathered up enough courage to reveal her feelings to Geo. And now, her tender moment was ruined, all thanks to that stupid alarm clock. After the alarm feature was shut off, Geo looked back at Sonia. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, before Geo tried to speak up.

"Sonia, I…"

"Let's get going…" Sonia interrupt, putting on her boots and standing up. All the while not sparing a single glance towards Geo "It's… getting late."

Geo didn't respond, but merely followed suit right after his childhood friend.

The awkward quietness managed to follow them as they walked to a nearby bus stop. Geo offered to fly Sonia home, but the singer declined, for reasons she would not share. So the two was here standing at the bus stop, silently waiting for Sonia's bus that would take her home. While the two waited, both of them would often sneak glances at each other. Whether the two saw what the other was doing but decided against calling him/her out on it, they didn't know. It was a good five minutes before Geo decided to break the silence.

"What a day we had today, huh?" Geo asked a bit weakly, unsure of what else to say

Sonia, who had been deep in thought, snapped at attention "Huh, what? Oh… yeah it was."

Just as it quickly started, the conversation immediately died. It was a few more minutes before a bus had finally arrived, much to the gratefulness of the two kids. As the bus pulled into the stop, Sonia gave on last look to Geo

"I guess I'll see you later?"

Geo shuffled his foot and looked at Sonia before staring at the ground "Yeah, sure."

Sonia gave a small smile and was about to climb into the bus when…

"Sonia, WAIT!"

Stopping on a dime, the teenage girl looked back at her friend; a look of confusion adorned on her face. Geo was sporting a deep blush on his face, while unconsciously rubbing his hands.

"Sonia, I… well, uh…are you…?"

Sonia fully stepped out of the bus and faced Geo, her confusion growing even larger. She cocked her head to the side "Yes…?"

Geo gave a silent gulp _'Just say it already!'_ "I… Are you free this coming Saturday?" he said rather quickly while maintaining his bright red features.

Sonia blinked, having completely forgotten the now pulling off bus. This sudden question was random, why did he want to know that? Nonetheless, she replied "Yes, why?"

The blush on his face still bright, Geo poked his fingers "Oh, well I was wondering… since you're not doing anything tomorrow. Would you like… to go with me to Neo Castillo, tomorrow?"

Sonia was a bit slow in registering on what Geo had asked her. And when it finally clicked, it was rewarded with a bright red Sonia _'W-Why is he asking me to come to Castillo with him. . . Wait, don't tell me…?'_

"Are you, asking me on a date?" She whispered, though, if could listen in closely. You could hear a faint underlying tone of hope mixed in there

Hearing that question caused Geo to heat up and find a sudden new interest within the ground. And that, was all the answer Sonia needed as she threw herself at him, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Yes, I'd love to go to Castillo with you!"

Despite being crushed, Geo let out a huge, but strained, smile.

-X-

Sonia and Geo were touching down on Sonia's front lawn of her house. After Sonia had missed the apparently last bus for the next hour. Geo once again offered to fly her home. To which this time, she graciously accepted. Just as Sonia turned to open the door, she looked back at Geo.

"So what time do you want to meet up on Saturday?" She called out

Geo scratched his head bashfully "I don't know, maybe 1:00?"

Sonia smiled "I o'clock it is then." She waved bye to her friend "Later Geo!"

Geo waved back before disappearing in a flash of light. Seeing her friend fly off into the night, Sonia entered her house and quietly closed the door behind her. She kicked off her boots and set her guitar to the side before lying down on the couch.

" _*Sigh*_ Home sweet home." She breathed, as she lied sprawled out on the couch. Her attention was caught by a picture frame sitting on a mantle. With a small smile, she got up from the couch and made her way to the picture.

Inside the picture frame was a photo a woman in her mid-20s with dark purple hair and green eyes, smiling at the camera while holding up a young 8 year old, Sonia Strumm. With a sad, longing smile, Sonia brought her hands behind her back.

"It's been a while, mom. Sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while, I've been so busy making people smile with my music. I guess I've just let the time get away from me."

Sonia gave a brief pause, as if expecting the picture to respond to her. A few seconds passed before she started up again "I met Geo today; he was able to keep his promise and see one of my concert. Even though it was only the last show. He's doing well, despite his conditions, and so is his mom from what he told me. We hung out tonight; he showed a spot on the beach that was absolutely beautiful. It was a surprise of his, and trust me when I say; I had my breath taken away."

It was probably the evening light from outside shining into her house and onto the picture frame. But it was as if the photo seemed glow a bit at how happy Sonia seemed to be. The pop-star didn't seem to notice this little phenomenon, or if she did, she didn't say anything. She scratched her cheek as she continued on

"Guess what, mom? I'm finally got a date with Geo! Technically, he asked me out, but I still have a date with him regardless." She poked her fingers meekly "Even though it's two days away and we're just going to an amusement park. I'm still pretty nervous about how it's gonna go."

She unconsciously started rubbing her arms "Will the date go smoothly, or will it hit a snag? Will I be a good date? Or am I gonna make a fool out of myself so badly that he won't want to date me again?" Sonia brought a hand to her head as she hunched over slightly "Oh Gods, I hope that doesn't happen!"

During her frantic rambling, more light shone into the living, causing the picture to glow even brighter. Sonia stopped suddenly to look at the photo; she stared at it for a few moments before calming down.

"You're right; I should just go and have fun, thanks mom."

Seemingly finished with her talk, Sonia found herself staring at feet for a minute. Silence filled the whole room until she spoke up quietly "I'm going to tell him…"

Sonia stared back at the picture, a surprising look of serious adorning her face "I'm going to tell him my secret."

Sonia was feeling herself tensed as she said that, she squeezed her arm in an attempt to calm herself down "It's been seven years since I've known Geo. And we've shared all kinds of secrets with each other, except for one. The one I've kept guarded from everyone except you all these years."

She looked at her hand "This coming Saturday, at the end of our date. I'm going to reveal everything to him, that I'm not actually human. And that in actuality…"

Course of blue lightning started to spark lively around Sonia's arm

" _I'm a Goddess."_

End of Chapter

 **And the first chapter is done, I feel pretty good with how it came out. A quick thing to note; more or less, this story is going to be focused a bit more on Sonia than it will be Geo. At least for a few chapters, I'm going to try to keep the attention balanced between the both of them. I don't know how this story's going to go, I'm pretty much writing as I go. All I know is that it's going to be an interesting ride.**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please be kind enough to leave a review and check out my other works.**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everybody, here's chapter two of my story. So I've noticed a couple of you were caught off guard by the age gap between Sonia and Geo. I want to point out, that it was entirely intentional and that it connects to the story to some degree. Anyways, here we get to dig a little into the past, and also we see how Sonia first encountered Geo. To Nintendo fans reading this, you might be able to figure out who this character might be through the flashback. If not, then you'll know at the end of the Chap. 3.**

 **If nothing else, let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or any of their characters; just OCs that may appear along the way.**

 **-X-**

 _ **Chapter 2: Where it all started**_

 **-X-**

"So, tomorrow's the big day?"

Late night out in Echo Ridge, on the second floor of the Hoshikawa residence; was none other than Geo Hoshikawa. The young adolescent was currently leaning hunched over against a railing of his room's mini balcony. Geo was staring out at the stars, his arm propped up against the balcony, resting his head on his hands, deep in thought about tomorrows events. Hard to believe two days had passed, two days since he had asked his childhood friend out on a date.

"Heh, Date… Ehehehehehe, date…"

No matter how many times he said it to himself, it just felt so surreal to Geo. Who knew that he would have the courage to just go out and ask Sonia for a date; to which, if he had to be perfectly honest with himself, he felt pretty proud of doing. To anyone who's known Geo when he was younger; it was no secret that the kid liked Sonia, and boy, did he have it bad for her. Even if he would try to deny it and claim that she's nothing more than close friend. Anyone with half a brain would be able to see the obvious signs that he liked her.

"What are you still doing up?"

Geo turned to see a woman who was sitting Indian style on his bed, looking at him from behind the window door that led out to his mini balcony. The woman seemed to be in her late 20s-early 30s, she had the same chocolate brown hair as Geo, and deep blue eyes. She was currently wearing a simple spaghetti strap lavender nightgown that stopped at the middle of her thighs. The woman beckoned for the young boy to come inside the room, to which Geo complied. Once inside, the 10 year found himself sitting Indian style just like the older woman.

Smiling, the woman ruffled the boy's head "Soo, tell me young man. Just what are you still doing up on that balcony?"

"No reason…" The boy mumbled, stopping her mother's hand with his own "I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

Hope Akane Hoshikawa couldn't help but let out an amused smirked as she watched her son's face turn a lovely shade of pink when he responded to her. It was two days ago when her son had came home and told her that he was going on his first date this upcoming Saturday. To say that her son was floating on cloud 9 would've been considered a major understatement. If one were to see just how red and bashful her son got from the interrogation Hope put him through. You would think he was a girl in a boy's body. Though to be fair; she _MAY_ have induced some teasing to bring about those reactions. But regardless of what reaction she may invoke; any lively reaction that brings out Geo's emotion was preferred rather than the quiet reclusive boy that he normally is.

Hope smiled faded into a somewhat rueful expression as her mind had thought back to a certain point in time. The time of the Peace and AMAKEN incident; point in time where she considered that to be the darkest year of her life. The Peace incident; where her husband along with a group of scientist left on an expedition to spaces in hopes of discovering extraterrestrial life forms. Such a thought of possible life-forms in space would normally be laughed at; but to Kelvin and his fellow scientists. Their beliefs: The World is vast. Anything is possible. Friends, families, and loved ones all gathered to see the scientist team off on their journey; hoping to await their inevitable successful return back to earth. If only they knew what was fated for the scientists aboard Peace.

Not even a full month had passed when Hope and the other friends and families had learned of the tragedy that befell the astronauts that were aboard Peace. An explosion had occurred aboard the station. The cause of it was unknown, just that it resulted in the deaths of dozens of people aboard that space station. Out of all the people that Hope knew that had been devastated by the incident; her son Geo had took it the worst. Geo had always been close to his father, just as any young child could get with their parents. So suffice to say, when Hope had told the 6 year old Geo what had happened to his dad in space. The mother's fears were realized as she practically saw the life inside her sweet baby boy's eyes just get absolutely destroyed. Ever since that day, to say that her Geo was a shadow of her former self would have been a severe understatement. Whenever Hope would look into her son's eyes, she would always find a deep hollowed look. It was as if, when her husband died, her son died along with him. Seeing him like this, Hope was worried that her son would never be able to go back to being the child she knew a loved dearly. And that could've been the case, if it wasn't for a saving grace.

A saving grace in the form of Sonia Strumm.

Hope's smile returned as she remembered the first time she and Geo had met the young Strumm. It was a random encounter between the two children that instantly sparked one of the kids immediately taking a liking to the other. Hope couldn't help but watch with an amused look as the young lively 8 year old dragged her stunned 5 year old boy all across the playground. Her grin only widened as she saw the older girl encourage her son to play with her with surprisingly little effort. One thing to note about her Geo; he was an extremely shy boy. Often choosing to stick either his mother or father whenever possible. And never really taking the initiative to playing with other kids, not unless Hope had any hands on the matter. So to see her son actually playing with another kid of his own accord. You could say that it warmed the mother's heart a bit. And like clockwork, ever since that day. The two children had practically become inseparable.

From playing together in the park playground, to going to each other's house. There was not one moment where the two wasn't in the other's presence. One could say they were like brother and sister. And just like how the kids were able to find friendship within each other; Hope managed to find a friend herself within the young girl's mother. The ever radiant Sophia Strumm; a woman who despite the problems she had, she would be able to embrace a new day with a smile on her face. There was no question as to where Sonia got her lively personality from. The two widowed mothers were able to find solace in each other, and that instantly sparked a friendship. Together, when they weren't talking about the little misadventures that happened within their families on a daily basis. They would come together and comment (Tease) about how their children obvious affections for the other. Hope could honestly say that when it came to Sophia; she was like the little sister she never had and always wanted. Unfortunately, a cruel hand called Fate had to play its ugly head.

Remember back as to how it was stated that Sophia had 'problems'. Well, the only problem that Sophia had was her illness. Around the time when Sonia was turning 9, Sophia had been diagnosed with a serious sickness that made her severely weak and had rendered her bedridden. That's what the kids were told when they found out.

But what the mothers never told them; was that Sophia's illness was terminal.

The doctors couldn't give a precise date as to when Sophia would die. They could only speculate that her death could only be prolonged for as long as her body would continue to fight it. And even then, they wouldn't know how long she would last. Honestly speaking, it all came down to her willpower. Learning all this, Hope couldn't help but feel that the world was playing some kind of sick joke on her. Here, she had finally found someone who shared in her pain of losing a beloved like she did. And just as she made friends with her, reality just felt like taking the woman away her. It was as if God was telling Hope that she would never have someone close to her. But despite everything; Sophia took everything in stride. As if the thought of death wasn't even a trivial matter to her. Hope was amazed at how Sophie could take her inevitable fate so well. But it was what she said to her that truly resonated inside her.

 _Even if my time has been decided by the Wheel of Fate. Even though I know full well that I'll eventually lose my battle to this sickness. I won't let any of this bring me down. If possible, I'll fight for as long as I need to if it means I get to see my little girl grow up just for a little while longer. I'm not sad about my death Hope; if anything, I'm happy. Because out of all the things in my life, there's one true highlight to it all. And it was that I got to be blessed with Sonia. And for me, that's the best thing I could've ever asked for._

Hope hadn't known how long she had cried after hearing that. Just that Sophie's words hit her a lot harder than she thought. After her speech, Sophia and Hope had made an agreement to not tell the kids about her illness being terminal. They would figure it out on their own in the future. No sense in scaring them at a young age. It was also at that time; Hope learned just how much of a fighter, Sophia truly was. 2 years; for 2 years, Sophia had managed to fight her illness as best as she could. Even though it took a toll on her body, she continued on with her battle. But in the end, the battle came to a close; with the inevitable victor standing tall. Sophia's death wasn't painful; if one were to be honest, it was anything but. The mother had gone peacefully in her sleep, a look of content etched on her face. As if she was sleeping like any other day. Hope had been mentally preparing herself for when the day would come. But it was still a difficult thing to go through; though if anyone had truly taken the loss hard, it was Sonia.

Sonia, who was 11 at the time, had been a complete and utter mess of emotions that day. The usually out-going, happy-go-lucky girl had been reduced to nothing but tears on the night her mother had passed away. Hope's heart clenched at the sight of the broken girl on the floor, and just as she was about to console her; someone surprising beat her to the punch. Young 8 year old Geo was already next to Sonia when the girl had started sobbing. He made no attempt to talk, but merely sat on her lap and leaned against her as she held him closely, quietly sobbing into him. Nothing else could be said about that night. Just that the bond between the two children grew even stronger that day.

Since that day, Hope made sure to upkeep the silent vow she made to Sophia. That she would watch over Sonia and made sure to keep her safe at all times. And to this day she was able to keep that promise. Sophie would've been proud of the girl that was here today.

' _If only she was here to see grown up you guys are. If only…'_

"Mom…? What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Huh?" Touching her cheek, Hope learned that she was indeed crying. She smiled before ruffling Geo's head again "Sorry Geo, I'm just… having a trip down memory lane. Remembering back to when you and Sonia first met."

Geo remained quiet as his mom continued

"Honestly, where did the years go?" The mother asked wistfully "I mean it seemed only yesterday that I found myself meeting a lively 8 year old girl who had taken a liking to my shy baby boy."

Geo found himself blushing embarrassingly at the statement, meekly poking his fingers all the while.

"And now…" Hope brought her son closer to her "You two are about to go on your first date with each other."

Hope let out an amused grin as Geo squirmed a bit at the mention of the word 'Date'. Seems someone still hasn't come to terms that they're about to go out with their not so secret crush.

"Just promise me that when you guys are out on your date tomorrow. You'll be on your best behavior; after all, girls hate guys who are absolute jerks."

Geo nodded "No worries, I will be." His smiled faded a bit "Though I'm just a bit nervous about tomorrow. I wonder how Sonia's dealing with all this."

"Well, if I know Sonia as well as I do; and I pretty much do. No doubt she's probably thrilled about tomorrow. I bet she's in bed restless, too excited to sleep."

-X-

"OH DEAR GODS, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

Screaming from within a walk-in closet. Sending clothes flying out at probably 50 mph was none other than Sonia Strumm. And right now, the pop singer looked dangerously close to screaming, crying, having a nervous breaking, or d) all of the above. Right after Sonia had finished her conversation with her mother. The pop star felt like turning in early for the night; obviously excited for the events that would take place tomorrow. Though, just as the teen was about to head off to sleep. The girl snapped up wide awake and came to a horrifying realization…

She had absolutely nothing to wear for tomorrow!

So here she was, tearing through her closet in hopes of finding something decent. Which was proving to be surprisingly more difficult than it should have been; guess it's true about what they say, when you wanna impress someone. Even the most simplest tasks can seem like a challenge.

Letting out one last sigh of frustration, Sonia plopped down on her bed. Seemingly docile for a second before letting loose a haymaker of punches and kicks against the mattress and bed sheets.

"I've composed and written songs at literally last minute bases. I've stared stage fright right in the face when performing for hundreds and thousands of audience fans. But I can't even pick a simple outfit to wear tomorrow?!"

After calming down from her self-induced tantrum, Sonia's eyes wandered around her room before landing on a certain picture frame. Opening her mouth slightly, Sonia reached for the photo and looked to see a picture of her and Geo from when they were younger. Geo was sitting Indian style on the ground eyes closed as he let out a small meek-like smile and giving a peace sign. Sonia was the complete opposite of Geo as she leaned against his smaller body from behind, eyes wide as she gave a huge megawatt grin while sporting a peace sign herself. Sonia smiled at the photo in front of her, her previous crisis completely forgotten.

"Mou… has is really been 7 years already? Time sure flies, doesn't it?"

Sonia put the picture to the side as she got up from bed and walked towards her window. She stared up at the starry night sky as a wistful expression appeared on her face.

 _The first time I saw Geo was about 7 years ago. In a world that was completely different from this one._

 _-X-_

 _Floating up in the middle of a clear sky above a mountainous region was a teenage girl with short blonde hair and purple eyes. She was dressed in a white one shoulder strap midriff top, a white skirt, and golden sandals to accompany. She stared down into the region impassively, almost in a bored like manner actually._

" _ATTACK!"_

 _Slowly moving her eyes to her right, she noticed a hail of arrows flying towards her. She let out an inaudible sigh as she dropped straight down letting the arrows miss their intended target. Turning her whole body, the teenage girl found herself faced in front of an army of soldiers. All of whom had their weapons poised and aimed at her. One of the larger soldiers, seemingly the leader, pointed his sword towards the girl._

" _Advance, we finally have the monster that's responsible for the death of all our comrades!" His voiced boomed out towards all the men in the vicinity "Don't let her get away!"_

 _With a final war cry, all the soldiers started charging to the floating teen. Who at that point, had been leaning back and had her legs folded as if she was sitting in an imaginary chair. Seeing the army coming straight at her. The girl let out a curt 'Tch' as she ran a hand through her hair._

" _Man, you guys are annoying." She simply stated_

 _Suddenly, both her hands started being coated in light blue lightning electricity. She pointed one hand in front of the advancing troops before an orb of lightning formed._

" _Nothing personal…" The girl said barely above a whisper "I'm just following orders."_

 _With those words said, she fired the orb towards the army before it grew and engulfed everyone in a huge explosion. The last thing the girl heard were the screams of the leader and his men before the explosion dissipated along with the men and their weapons, leaving only charred remains. Apparently done with her mission as well as being mildly disappointed at the anti-climatic results. The girl stretched her arms to relieve the stiffness in them, and then looked up towards the sky._

" _Hey Mistress V, can you hear me? I've completed my mission."_

" _ **Nice work"**_ _Replied a surprisingly young girl voice_ _ **"Now come on back for a little R &R, you deserve it."**_

 _That the last thing the voice said before the blonde found herself before lifted up suddenly by a veil of golden light._

 **I was just a simple divine being with extraordinary abilities, back then. Though, due to the cold hands of fate, I was destined to live a life of solitude, with no apparent purpose or value to my life. Because of my powers, I was hated by society. I was never truly given a chance to be accepted, to be love; condemned to be alone forever. But that all changed when I met her.**

 **A Goddess who despite her small appearance; held a large aura of power and authority over her. She offered me a chance; a chance at a new life, to get back at the humans who had wronged me in the past.**

 **Now despite my upbringing, the thought of revenge against humanity never crossed my mind. Nor did I have any intention to. While I detested humanity, I didn't downright hate them. If anything, I had a masked of indifferent towards them; I didn't hate them, but at the same time, I wouldn't say I cared for them either. You would think having this type of attitude was odd considering how the people ostracized me for what I was. But I was funny like that. No sense in baring pure unadulterated hatred if it wasn't gonna amount to anything more or less.**

 **Regardless, I accepted her offer. If not to have revenge, then as an opportunity to have a new life. One that was a lot better than what I was living now.**

 **And from then on, this would become my new life. I would serve under my new mistress alongside with her other commanders. Doing whatever jobs and missions she commanded of me, wasn't all bad though. I finally had people who accepted me and my abilities. And that's how I thought it would always be.**

 **Until one day…**

(A/N: At this point, I'm calling the girl Sonia. Since we already know who she is now. Plus it'll be easier for me this way. P.S: Figured out who she was in the past yet?)

 _Walking down a long corridor within a nature influenced sanctuary. Sonia let out a bored yawn as she folded her arms behind her head. It had been one of those rare occurrences today where the girl had found herself all alone in the palace sanctuary. Her Mistress had stepped out for the day to run a few errands and personal jobs. Sonia had to let out a snort at the thought. She knew what those jobs were; it usually had to do with her genocidal bombing a heavily human populated area. She always knew that her mistress had a severe contempt for humans. But it wasn't until she joined under her, that the teen fully saw just how much her Goddess despised the mortal race._

 _So because of this, Sonia was left all alone in the palace sanctuary. Her… 'Friends' I guess that's what she could call them now, weren't present in the palace neither; each of them having their own missions and task to complete as well. Just as she was about to head back to her room for a nap. A certain something managed to catch her attention, more specifically, a certain room. Turning towards the front entrance and peeking her head inside. She could see that the whole room is shrouded in darkness, it's only source of dim lighting, coming from the middle of the room._

 **It didn't even take me a second to realize where I was. I was currently peeking inside the only room where my mistress had forbidden any one, not even her own second in command, from entering. This was my Mistress V's Private Viewing Fountain.**

 **In case you're wondering what that is, from what my Mistress told me. It's a divine reflecting pool that would allow anyone to see whatever they wanted. While she never stated a solid reason as to why, Mistress V had all but enforced that this room was off limits to anyone that wasn't the Goddess herself. Breaking this rule would earn you her large scale wrath, up close and personal. Normally I wasn't the type to go against my Goddess' rules. In fact, no one was. But I couldn't help but think; what could that viewing fountain show us that my mistress doesn't want us seeing. I was about to turn to leave when something stopped me.**

 **My eyes lit up as a plainly stupid but equally tempting thought occurred in my head. The Mistress was out today. No one was in the sanctuary but me. And the normally locked room to my Mistress Viewing Fountain was open. You probably know where I'm going with this by now. So you're probably wondering…**

 **Did I go into the room, knowing full well the possible punishment I could get if I got caught?**

 **Or…**

 **Close the door and walked away before I had the chance to do something stupid?**

 **Which one seemed like the safer choice?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now which one do you think I actually chose?**

 _Against her better judgment, Sonia slowly made her way into the forbidden room. She crept slowly to the center, taking note of light from the pool of water glow brighter as she got closer; as if to say it detected her presence within the room. Still tense at the whole thing, she looked over into the pool. And instantly, the water flashed to a scene. The scene revealed to Sonia was the sight of a huge pink explosion; following it, the sound of a young girl's voice filling the air._

" _ **He he, I gotta say. There's no better stress reliever than bombing an entire population of humans."**_ _The girl voice scoffed_ _ **"Such a waste of space, why they were even created is beyond me. GOOD RIDDANCE, HUMAN SCUM, THE WORLD'S BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!"**_

 **If someone were to tell me that my Goddess had a bit of an issue with Global Genocide. I'd frankly have to agree with them. Sometimes I felt that my Goddess went a little too far with her little 'extermination' as she little liked to call it. There was a fine line between having a contempt hatred for human and being downright obsessed by it. Sometimes I wonder just how thin that line of hers is.**

 **I shook my head of that thought as I decided to test the mirror to see what it can do. And to say I was surprised would've been underwhelming in the least. I'll spare you the details of what I spent my whole time doing, as I'm pretty sure you don't feel like hearing. Anyway, I could tell time had really passed since I came in here. Not wanting to take my chances with being in here any longer. I turned to leave, when the pool flashed again. This time showing a new, different scenery, in a place I've never seen before in all my life.**

 **The scene was a grassy field, but out in the distance were tall buildings that just looked so advanced to what I've ever seen. But none of that was what caught my attention. It was who that was at the center that I had my eye on.**

 **It was a boy. A regular HUMAN boy; at first glance, he didn't look like much. Nothing really stood for him. To anyone else, he was just your average everyday boy who couldn't have been no more than a year or two younger than I was. But for some reason, I couldn't stop looking at him.**

 **He had been sitting on the grassy fields reading a book. When he suddenly looked up, I felt a little taken by surprise by the action; because it was if he was staring right at me. He continued staring with purely innocent look on his face, before that look broke into a deep smile. If I was caught off guard by him looking at me, this felt a lot a worse in a sense.**

 **Out of nowhere, I heard large doors slamming open and close. I paled realizing that my mistress had just returned, which meant I had to book it, NOW!**

 **But… even after I turned to run; something was holding me back. I stared back at the pool, towards the boy who was oblivious to me watching him. I…I didn't want to leave, not without at least knowing who he was. At the very least…**

" _His name…" Sonia whispered "Give me his name."_

 _As if the fountain heard her wishes, a woman with brown and a lot older than boy appeared and placed a hand on the child's shoulder._

" _ **Geo… come on, it's time to go home."**_ _The woman said_

" _ **Okay"**_

' _So that's his name, Geo…' The teen thought_

 **I didn't have much time to think on it as my Mistress had started to call for me. And if I wasn't mistaken, her voice sounded like it was getting close to this room. So I knew I had to scram; but even as I left the room, one thought came into my mind.**

" _Geo, huh? Hm…"_

 **And that was how I first saw him.**

 _-X-_

Sonia smiled as she recalled that memory. Even though it was brief, the events that soon occurred afterwards would be the best thing that would ever happen to her. Sitting up on the bed, the teen singer seemed to have a little epiphany happen within her, before she got up and went inside her closet once again. Shifting through her clothes, she managed to pull out an outfit that she felt would be great for tomorrow.

"Hmph, seems my little memory trip to the past helped me with my present day problem." Sonia stated holding her clothes tightly against her "Tomorrow's gonna be a good day."

She looked out the window "I just know it."

-X-

Watching Sonia from a darkened room in an undisclosed location. A pair of forest green eyes belonging to a young blonde haired girl narrowed as her teeth gritted in unadulterated anger. Before it could escalate any further, the girl took a deep breath to calm herself, and let it out in a heavily wavered sigh. She turned away from the sight and made her way to leave the room. She only had one thing to say as she exited the room

"You… You have GOT to be kidding me."

End of Chapter

 **Finally another chapter down. Took a while, what with writer's block making me stumbling around here and there. But I gotta say; it was fun writing this chapter. I don't know about you guys, but I got real emotional writing Sonia's mother Sophia's back story. Even though it wasn't my previous intentions; I figured let me do it since I'm covering everyone's past to some extent. Hope you enjoyed it, like I said in my previous chapter. I'm making this up writing it as I go.**

 **Well then, that's all I have to say; for the next chapter. Geo and Sonia's Date**

 **As usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And be sure to kindly leave a review & fave, and check out my other works.**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, chapter three of my story. For those of you who were able to guess who Sonia's true identity was, congratulations. For those who didn't, I'll give you a hint: She's from a game that deals with Greek Mythology based/inspired characters. That's all I'm gonna say. Like I said, you'll know who she truly is by the end of this chapter.**

 **What that said, let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman of any of their characters; just OCs that may appear along the way.**

 **-X-**

 _ **Chapter 3: Date**_

 **-X-**

Sonia let out a groan as she picked herself off the ground. She looked around her surroundings to find that she was in some type of black void. She didn't remember what had happened, the last thing she remembered was being in her room about to decide on her plans for tomorrow, then everything went black afterwards. Knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere just by standing around. Sonia started walking off in a random direction, she didn't know what to expect to find as she was walking, but it was better than standing in one spot.

"Hello…?!" She called out in hopes of getting a response "Is anyone here?! HELLO?!"

"Sonia…"

The pop star snapped her head at the sound of the voice and followed it to its source. When she got there, she was surprised and relieved to see that the source of the voice had been none other than…

"Geo!" She ran up to the shorter boy and engulfed him in a deep hug. She was surprised when she realized that Geo wasn't hugging back "Geo, is something wrong?"

"You lied to me."

"Huh?"

Sonia backed away and looked at Geo who had his eyes shrouded by his bangs. When he looked up, Sonia was shocked to see tears streaming down the younger boy's face.

"You said that you liked me. You said, you cared about me and my mom." He muttered lowly "So why… Why did would you do something like this?!"

Sonia back away from Geo, shocked at the outburst, then looked at what he was pointing to. And her eyes widened in horror.

Surrounding the two of them was an site taken straight of the apocalypse. Sonia could see endless rows of destroyed buildings and roads as far as her eyes could allow her to see. The sky, instead of it's natural blue color. It was blood red, that eerily complimented the sea of flames that gave a sickening glow around them. Among the flames were a littered body of corpses; slowly burning due to the fire dancing on top of them.

Sonia felt her knees give out at the sight before her. But what truly made her sick to her stomach, was the sight directly in front of her. Laying in front of a kneeling Geo, was the lifeless bloody corpse of Hope Hoshikawa. Sonia saw the serene look on the mother's face that contrasted deeply with the huge, bloody hole on the woman's chest.

The pop star, unable to take it anymore, threw up at the hellish scene before her. She managed to regain herself after a few moments; just in time to hear Geo speaking to her.

"Everything was great between us. We even confessed our love to each other." He spoke lowly "Why, why'd you do this to me, Sonia?"

Sonia reached out to Geo and tried to say something to him, anything. But no words were able to come out of her mouth. Just when she found her ability to speak again; a certain voice stopped her in her tracks

" _ **Ahaha, nice work Sonia; this worked out better than I expected."**_ A young female voice spoke mockingly

Sonia's blood froze as she recognize who that voice belong to. She turned her head slowly and her fears were confirmed when she saw, standing condescendingly behind her, surrounded by blinding light; a young girl, dressed in a nature themed gown, with blonde hair tied into that familiar ponytail, and a pair of forest green eyes that were sneering down at the both of them. More so at Geo than at Sonia.

" _ **To befriend a human and make him fall in love with you. Only to turn around and rip his heart out and tear it in half, and then destroy everything and everyone he's ever cared about?!"**_ The young girl barked out a laugh

" _ **I gotta admit; that's more twisted than any plan I could've ever come up with. Great Job SONIA; I guess you truly are one of my loyal commanders."**_

"No…" She whispered in horror "NO!"

She faced back to Geo, who stared back at her blankly. As if the life had been drained out of him by the revelation. Her mind was so focused on she failed to noticed her mistress right behind her.

" _ **Well, I believe it's time we wrap this up."**_ The girl stated " _ **What say we end this, with bang?"**_

With a resounding snap of her fingers; a low rumbling sound began to emit from the air. The sound only got louder and closer by the second. Sonia looked up and her eyes widened in horror.

"No. No…!"

The last thing Sonia saw was a bright flash of pink light before blacking out. The young girl's psychotic laughter being the last thing she heard.

-X-

"NOO!"

Sonia shot up from her bed; her face pale, as beads of cold sweat cascaded down from her forehead. Calming herself, she looked around to see that she was in her bedroom.

"I'm… in my room?" She whispered to her herself; suddenly her head snapped up, as if she realized something. And her next course of action was bolting out of bed and towards one of her room's window.

Looking outside; instead of seeing the blood red skies to an apocalyptic world. She was greeted by the trademark deep blue, she's come to know and love. Along with the neighborhood city; instead of it being crumbled down to mere rubble and ruins. There it was standing tall and proud.

"A Dream…" she whispered, relief visible in her voice "It was all just a dream."

The singer slumped to the ground, clutching her chest trying to calm her still frantic breathing. It took her a second, but she managed to calm down.

"Thank the Gods…"

 _ ***Beep* *Beep***_

"Huh?"

Sonia lifted her head at the sound of the beeping. She realized that it was her transer on the bedside table. Making her way to it, she picked it up and realized that it was her Transer's automatic voicemail.

"A message?" She muttered, as she hit the play button

" _Hey Sonia, it's me Geo."_

Geo… Sonia unconsciously sighed in relief to hear his voice, happy and full life. As opposed to the despaired tone in her nightmare. She turned her attention back to the voicemail as the message continued.

" _I was just calling to talk about our little get together today. But seeing as how you're not answering, you're probably still getting ready."_

A short laugh followed suit " _I'm actually heading out myself, since it's around 12:00. I'm excited but a bit nervous; I guess this was the main reason for me calling in the first place. You could say I wanted to hear your voice to make sure it was really happening."_

Sonia felt heat rising in her face "Aww" She swooned

" _Well, I guess I'll let you go so you can get ready. I can't wait to spend the day with you."_

By the end of the recording, a bright red Sonia was swaying from side to side. A goofy smile plastered on her face. A loud beep was heard as the Transer's voicemail second feature activated.

" _ **THE MESSAGE YOU HAVE JUST LISTENED TO, WAS RECEIVED APPROXIMATELY 36 MINUTES AGO."**_

Emerald eyes snapped wide awake "Huh?"

Sonia paled as she heard the voicemail message repeat itself again, signifying that she hadn't misheard. She looked at the clock, and to her absolute horror; the time read 12:36, turning into 12:37.

" **I'M GONNA BE LATE!"**

-X-

Geo was sitting in the bus, on it's way to Castillo Park. When he suddenly jolted up in his seat. He looked around the moving transportation to see people going about their lives, minding their own business. The 12 year huffed before looking back out the window. His chin propped up, against his hand.

"What was that about?"

-X-

Walking down a corridor within a nature themed palace; was a certain blonde introduced last chapter. And right now, the girl was doing a poor job in controlling her steadily growing anger.

"Of all the- After everything I've done for her. She goes and does this?! Running to some other world. Just to be with some… HUMAN?!"

"Something amiss, Mistress?"

The Goddess looked and saw her loyal servant approaching her. He was a tall slender elder man with a lavender skin color and white hair. He dons a royal black futuristic suit with golden clasps and a golden broach under his neck. He also has white gloves that emitted purple flames, pointy shoes and a golden monocle on his left eye. Overall his appearance resembled that of a butler.

"It seems my little subordinate decided commit an act of treason, Arlon." The girl responded bitterly

Arlon flinched at the toned his mistress was harboring. But otherwise did not say anything. He was fully aware of the situation with his comrade Phosphora; admittedly long before his mistress had even been aware of it herself.

"I see…" He responded quietly "And, permit me to ask, but what do you plan on doing with this…revelation?"

The girl didn't give an immediate response, but merely continued on down the hallway. Before she was out of earshot distance, she said "The same thing I always do."

Arlon felt a brief sense of dread wash over him. As he knew what that vague reply actually entailed. Nonetheless, he masked it under his usually professional expression and simply bow at his retreating Goddess.

"Understood Milady."

V continued walking through the halls at a more sedated pacing now. She wasn't sure if it was her brief run-in conversation with her most loyal servant. But she was a lot more calmer about this situation than she had been previously. Still, that wasn't going to change what she intending on doing. Not even looking, she snapped her fingers and a small pinkish magenta tinted orb appeared over her right hand.

"Undergrowth, are you there?" She spoke into the orb

" _Yes, Mistress?"_ Replied a male throaty-rasp like voice

"I have a certain job for you to do." V explained, her voice hardening "And I will **NOT** accept any failures. Understand?!"

" _As you command Mistress Viridi."_

-X-

"Gods, the one day I actually DIDN'T want to sleep in!"

After a good three minutes of freaking out at the time, and hopping in the bath for a quick ten minute shower. Sonia was practically flying down her stairs, fully dressed for her date with Geo. Her outfit consisted of a dark red sleeveless one piece casual dress, that went down to her thighs in terms of length. It had a hoodie attached and a zipper in the front that stretched to middle of her outfit; it was unzipped slightly to reveal a white shirt underneath. On the right side of the chest was a black musical note insignia on it. She was accessorized with a simple black belt, a pair of shades and a pair of gloves that were fingerless for the index and middle finger.

Standing in front of a full body mirror. She did one last go over "Okay… Clothes: Check, Hair: Check, Time: Uhh, Money: Check, Resisting the urge to vomit: *Gulp* Check. Okay that's everything."

Giving herself one last look and nodding in approval. She threw on her gray low heeled boots and grabbed her spaghetti strap bag on her way out the door. Locking it, she checked her Transer to see what time it was, flinching when it read 12:57.

"I don't have time to wait for a bus."

Closing the device she sighed, realizing an idea popping in her head, she quickly looked left and right to make sure if there was anyone in the area. Seeing no one was around, Sonia suddenly coated her body in an aura of electricity. She jumped high in the air and promptly blasted off in the direction of Neo Castillo.

-X-

Geo rocked back and forth on the heels of his foot, while checking the time once again. He was dressed in a simple black short sleeve shirt with gray pants, blue shoes, and a blue long sleeve jacket to finish it. Sighing at the time, he turned his gaze towards the sky. It had been a good thirty minutes since he had arrived at Castillo Park, and right now the young 12 year old was steadily growing nervous.

Despite the encouraging talk he had with his mom about today. Geo still couldn't bring himself to get a full night's sleep. It was only when he had exhausted himself, worrying about tomorrow. It was then he was able to go to sleep. 5 hours later, awoke a very drained Geo who found literally no energy to get out of bed. Only the reminder that today would be his first date ever, with Sonia no less, did he manage to get out of bed.

After showering and having breakfast, he had been in the middle of getting dressed when he thought of giving Sonia a call. It was a usual habit he had whenever he felt troubled by something and he couldn't confide in his mother really much. He would always call Sonia, and spilled out his troubles to the older girl. He had been disappointed when he was unable to reach her. But he just figured that she had been getting ready for her date.

Glancing at his watch once again, he let out a sigh when he saw that it was going on 1:16.

"Sonia sure is late." Geo muttered "I wonder what's taking her so long?"

Just then, Geo felt a pair of hands covering his eyes. The boy jumped up in alarm at the sudden action

"What the-?!"

"Guess who?"

With a low gasp, Geo spun around to see a certain emerald eyed girl smiling cheekily at him.

"Sonia, hey" he pulled her into a hug, which she oh so graciously accepted "You finally made it!"

"Yep, you kiddin? I wouldn't have missed this for anything." She said. Sonia then grew a slightly regretful look "Sorry I'm so late. I...kinda slept in this morning."

Geo shook his head "No that's fine, as long as you're here. That's what matters."

Sonia smiled in relief before hooking her arm with Geo's "Well then, ready to get this date started?"

The younger boy blushed but nodded. The pair walked to the entrance; giving the man at the gate their tickets. The two was ready to spend the day with one another. Blissfully unaware of a rose they passed by, slowly turning into a twisted sharp smile.

-X-

"Geo?"

"Yeah Sonia?"

"Was this a mistake?"

The two teens were currently seated on a roller coaster than was named "Heaven's Nightmare". As the car train slowly ascended up the tracks, Geo paled slightly looking of at the sides. Taking note of how high they truly were.

"Thinking about it now. Yes, it probably was."

The train stopped at the top of the trains. Some of the people who were seated at the front were shaking from either anticipation or fear. Sonia looked Geo and took one of his hands.

"Geo I just want you to know," Sonia began "That I really cherished our time spent together."

The train car started to move again.

"And I've lived my life with no REGRETS!"

Any remnants of her sentence was drowned out by her, along with the majority of the passenger screaming at the top of their lungs at sudden speed and velocity they were going. Geo was screaming bloody murder, gripping onto the handlebar for dear life. Sonia on the other hand, had Geo's arm as well as the handlebar in a vice death grip. As if letting go of either would send the girl flying. The hills and turns weren't so bad. In fact they were starting to get into the ride near halfway through.

But when the triple barrel roll loops came into view, that all changed.

Geo's pupils shrunk at the sight, and Sonia pulled Geo into a tight hug. One thought was running through both the teenagers minds.

" _Dear God(s) we're gonna die."_

If God was taking prayers at the moment, he was definitely answering theirs today. As any and all forces, kept the two kids well planted in their seats. The first two loops managed to go by fairly quickly. But by the third loop, something… happened

 _ ***M-Muelgh***_

Both Geo and Sonia cringed at the disgusting sound that filled their ears. The two of them looked at the other in shock "Did you just?"

"WHO THREW UP ON ME?!" Bellowed an enraged voice

They looked back to see a man fuming with rage and covered in projectile vomit. The man looked back, as if ready to punch the next person within range " _ **WHO THE FUCK THREW UP ON ME?!"**_

Geo blinked before staring back at Sonia, who just looked back. Then, unable to take it anymore, they started laughing.

Finally the ride came to a stop. With the restraints finally releasing, everyone quickly filed out of the train, leaving Geo and Sonia the only ones remaining in their seats.

"Well...that was certainly something." Geo said breathless "What'd you think Sonia?"

He didn't get a response, only the singer shaking uncontrollably against him.

"Sonia?" He called again, growing concern

"Huhuhu…" Sonia said lowly, causing Geo to raise a brow

"HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonia burst out into laughter "Aw man that was fun."

She sat up straight and move a strand of her current wild unkempt hair to the side "Come on, let's ride this thing again."

Geo was shocked to see Sonia was looking relatively fine for someone who just practically looked like her life was coming to an end. And even more so when he felt her pull him back onto the line for the ride. But inwardly, he was smiling towards the whole thing.

-X-

After riding the roller coaster and fighting with death for a second time. The couple were walking around the park ice cream in hand trying to decide which ride should get on next.

Their thoughts were interrupted however, when something slammed into Geo's leg.

"Ah, what the-?!"

"I'm sorry."

Both teens looked down to see a young girl, about 5 or 6 with with lavender hair that was tied into a small bun and a pair of red eyes. She was in a simple shirt and skirt combo with a pair of strap sandals. The little girl looked up towards them with tears forming in her eyes, as if she was about to cry. Sonia seeing this, couldn't take it; and bent down towards the girl's level and gently rubbed her head.

"Hey, hey come on now don't cry. We're not mad. Right?" She looked at Geo who smiled warmly and nodded in agreement

The girl kept her head low. But Sonia could tell that the girl wasn't going to cry anymore. Though lowly, both Sonia and Geo kept hearing the girl mutter 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' over and over under her breath.

The two wondered why she kept saying that until they noticed that the girl had an ice cream cone in hand as well.

...With all it's contents looking smushed.

Geo blinked before snapping his gaze down to his legs. Wondering why he had been feeling such a cold sensation on his left knee. And his question was answered seeing that there was vanilla ice cream splattered all over his pant leg. Sonia noticed his condition as well and gave a small smirk.

"Karma payback" she mouthed somewhat snarkily, to which Geo replied by sticking his tongue out at her

"Kana, Kana dear are you alright?!" Another called out to them

The two teens looked to see a stunningly beautiful woman, anxiously rushing towards them. With long flowing light purple colored hair and same colored eyes, she was dressed in a deep purple casual dress that went to her knees and elevated flip flops. Following behind the woman in a more calm manner, but by no means, any less faster. Was a man with short spiky hair and a pair of red eyes like the young girl's. He had on a dark gray short sleeve shirt with black jeans and sneakers.

Geo and Sonia stepped back as they watched the woman, who they had to have figured was the girl's mother, embrace the child deeply

"Oh my sweet Kana, you scared me." The mother exclaimed as she held her tightly "Don't you ever wander from us again."

"You had us worried sick." The father said just as concerned

"Mama...Papa… I, I… Uwaaah!"

The child, Kana, was unable to hold back her tears and sobbed into her mother's arms. The father gave a small smile and turned to the two teens.

"Thanks for finding our daughter. And I'm sorry for any trouble she may have caused." He then noticed the stain on Geo's pants "Or rather, already caused." He said sheepishly

Geo waved it off, letting him know he wasn't upset "Don't worry about it. Nothing a little cleaning won't fix."

Finishing the last of his ice cream, he bent down to Kana's level.

"So, your name's Kana, right?" He asked earning a shy nod "Hi there, my name's Geo. Would you like to see something cool?"

Kana looked to her mother, who smiled and gave a small nod of approval. She then looked back at Geo "Yes please"

Geo grinned "Alright then," He pulled out a handkerchief "For this trick, we're going to be using the little stain you left on my pants."

Kana shrunk a little after being reminded of her mistake "Sorry"

Geo smiled "No need to worry. After all," He wiped his ice-cream covered pants with the cloth "There's no need to apologize for a stain that never there." He said revealing his pants all nice and clean. As if it was never smudged in Ice Cream in the first place.

Geo smirked at the gasp of awe he got from the young girl "No stain on my pants" He showed the handkerchief front and back "And no remnants of ice cream on my tissue. Where did it go?"

Kana shook her head unable to answer. Geo then proceed to make a fist with his left hand and stuff his tissue in there "Well if I put my tissue into a ball, blow on it and count to 3" He kept his hands together and shook playfully "1...2...3" he said before bringing his hands in front of Kana

"We get…"

He slowly pulled his hands apart. And instead of it reveal a crumpled up handkerchief, in it's place was a beautiful ice snowflake. Both mother and child were surprised by the performance.

"WOW!" Kana exclaimed

"Oh my," Kana's mother said, a hand in front of her mouth "That's amazing"

Geo still maintained his smile "And the best is…" The ice crystal gently floated to the small 6 year old "Give it a taste."

The girl slowly stuck her tongue out at the crystal and gave a tentative lick. Upon contact with the cool ice, little Kana's eyes widened.

"It tastes like my Ice Cream!" She screamed happily

Soon the girl found herself clutching the ice crystal close to her, while nibbling on the edges. Both adults and teenagers smiled at the happy little girl.

"Thank you so much, that was very nice of you to do that for my precious Kana." Kana's mother spoke with a smile

"Aw don't mention it." Geo said standing up and sheepishly rubbing his head. He watched as Sonia crouched down and rubbed the girl's head "I'm just glad that she's happy. Am I'm sorry for any trouble that we may have caused on our part Ms… uh…"

"Camilla" The mother introduced "My name is Camilla, and this is my darling husband Corrin." she said gestured to her smiling spouse "And believe us when I say you did no wrong here today. If anything, you just made our beautiful Kana's day all that more. . . sweeter."

Geo chuckled slightly at the intentional pun "A sweet trick for a sweet girl." He then patted Kana's head "It was nice meeting you Kana. And try and be more careful from now on, you hear?"

The 5 year old nodded before running back to her father, asking to be picked up. To which the blonde man happily complied. Turning to leave, the married couple and child looked back Geo and Sonia.

"I was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." Corrin told them

"Same to you." Replied Geo

"Nii-chan, Nee-chan! Let's meet again!" Kana smiled

Sonia respond with a smile of her own "Sure."

With that, the family of three walked off, waving their goodbyes to the younger couple. Once they were out of sight, Sonia smiled at Geo.

"You'd make a great father."

That statement caught Geo off guard and the poor boy ended up bright red. He shot his date a light glare when she started giggling, until a small smirk appeared on his face.

"You're right, I probably would." He then leaned into Sonia's ear and whispered "As long as I have a beautiful wife to mother my children."

His actions got a desired result as it ended up leaving Sonia in a spluttering mess, a nice shade of red all over her face. He started walking off in a random direction.

"Come on Sonia, we're burning daylight now." He said in a teasing tone

Sonia could only blink in dumbfounded stupor at the slowly retreating form of her date. With still some remnants of her blush still on her face

-X-

After getting on a few more rides and having lunch. The day started to wind down into the evening, with the sun setting in the background. Geo and Sonia were currently sitting inside a Ferris wheel. Staring out into the distance of the city.

"Today was a great day, wasn't it?" Sonia asked, her gaze still out the window.

Geo nodded "Yeah, it was."

Sonia leaned back in seat, and let out a sigh of content "I had a lot of fun today, Geo. Thanks for inviting me out today. I really enjoyed it."

Geo looked away with a smile and blush on his face "Aw you're welcome, I'm just happy that I got to spend the day with someone as pretty as you."

Geo got up and sat down next to Sonia. Both teens looked out to see the sun setting out in the distance "Sun's getting real low." Geo found himself saying leaning against Sonia "It's moments like these where you really appreciate the tender moments in life."

Sonia smiled as Geo leaned against her and nodded in agreement to his statement. However she broke her gaze from the window to look at Geo. Seeing his content face, she stared at her lap, her hands balling up into fists.

"Geo, can I ask you something?" Geo looked up at Sonia "If you learned something about someone. Something... _shocking_ , how would you feel?"

Geo raised a brow "That's a weird question. What brought this about?"

Sonia maintained her gaze at her fist "No reason."

"Well…" Geo began "To be honest, it wouldn't really matter to me. Everyone has secrets in their lives. Sometimes good, other times bad. I like to believe that people keep secrets for a reason. And when you finally tell someone, it shows just how much you trust someone. Like your putting your heart in their hands."

A faint smile worked it's way onto Sonia's lips "Really?"

Geo nodded "Mhm, if I didn't believe that. I never would've told you about the powers I gotten from that incident now, would I?"

Sonia could feel her smile growing a bit wider as she thought about what Geo said. She almost missed Geo speaking up again.

"So what's bothering you Sonia?"

Sonia brought her head up "Huh?"

"I know you Sonia. You don't ask question like these often, unless they pertain to you some way." He told her, he placed his hands over hers and assured her with a gentle smile "No matter what, you can always tell me what's going on. I'll always be there to listen."

"Geo…" The musician's heart swelled up upon hearing that, but then sank a little as she prepared herself "Thank you, and...you're right. There is something I have to tell you."

She had Geo sit across from her and took the younger teens hands into her own. Geo could tell that whatever was bothering her was serious. Given at how he was feeling her hands were trembling slightly.

"There's been something that I've been keeping from you for quite a while, ever since we first met actually." The trembling started to get worse "I-I been meaning to tell you this for a long time. But I could never bring myself to go through with it. Next thing I knew, years passed. And I found myself getting even more and more scared to tell you." Her voice cracked near the end

Geo felt Sonia's hands tightening into a death grip. He looked at the fuchsia haired girl and saw that she looked as if she was about to cry "Sonia. . .what is it?"

The teen looked up "I...I'm…"

 _ ***BOOM***_

Geo and Sonia jumped at the sudden thunderous noise and looked out the side of the window to see what the commotion was. Down at the bottom on the park ground was complete chaos, as the ground started to quake with a ridiculous force. People started running around in panic as they did everything they could to get them and their loved ones to safety from the sudden tremor. Just then in the middle of the amusement park square. Fissure cracks started to appear as the tremors started to become more violent. Various sorts of plant life started appear through the cracks. Then, the ground exploded and appearing out of it, a giant purple head demonic looking, venus flytrap. The plant opened it's mouth all the way to reveal a dark purplish, near black, brain with two eyeballs along with it. Soon the eyes and brain started to becoming wrapped around by large hedges and shrubs. Red eyes peeked out of the shrubs, and in a flash of white. A new being took form.

A 100-foot monstrous being comprised of vines stood tall. Along with it's red eyes, it had dark green hands and same colored larger vines that wrapped around its chest in a 'X' like formation, black spikes appearing on it's shoulders. The being let out a deafening roar shattering the windows within the area.

Geo stared at the creature in shock "What is that thing?!"

Sonia on the other hand, paled and shook with horror "No...no, this can't be happening…" She whispered

The vine creature gnashed its teeth and glared down towards the people down below " **Filthy little flesh bags. I. Am. UNDERGROWTH!"**

He pointed down at them " **For too long, you measly human have been a harm to nature. Humanity itself are mere weeds. Weeds that has been long overdue to be plucked."** Undergrowth looked straight-forward, and his eyes narrowed " **And to** _ **you**_ **traitor. You have committed a grievous sin towards our Mistress by allowing yourself to cohort with these lowly humans. I've been personally entrusted by our Mistress to ensure that you share the same fate as these flesh bags."**

Geo looked at the monster that was Undergrowth slowly shaking his head, unbelieving of what he was seeing. But his shock was temporarily overtaken by confusion by Undergrowth's choice of words.

"Traitor? What's he talking about?" It was then Geo finally noticed Sonia's state. She had been hunched over, clutching her hands in front of her chest ". . .Sonia?"

"I didn't want this to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen." She muttered in a low terror-stricken tone

"Sonia"

Sonia's tear riddled face met with Geo's slightly serious face "What does he mean by 'traitor'?"

Sonia went quiet, her hands falling limply to the side, her head low "I'm sorry Geo, this was what I was trying to tell you."

"What? I-I don't understand."

Sonia looked up with a defeated look in her eyes "Geo I...I'm not really who you think I am. My name isn't Sonia Strumm."

Before Geo could question what she was talking about. Bright flash of blue emitted around Sonia. When it died down, he peeked one eye open and gaped in shock at the sight before him.

Instead of a fuchsia haired girl, it was a girl with bright sun kissed blonde hair that turned reddish orange near the end. Sparks of blue lightning coursed throughout her. Geo fell back into his seat stunned, as the girl opened her eyes

"My name is Phosphora."

The girl looked at Geo with glowing purple eyes

"And I am a Lightning Goddess."

End of Chapter

 **DONE! Finally, this chapter is done! You don't know how happy I am to have finally gotten this chapter done. It's been on my to do list of stories for quite some time now. I'm getting a bit frustrated at how slow I've become in updating stories. Back when I first started writing on Fanfiction. I was busting chapters out the ass, usually taking a day or two to write. Now, I'll be lucky if I get a chapter out within a month.**

 ***Sigh* Guess that's one of the sad things about growing up.**

 **But enough about me, let's focus on the chapter. This chapter, like my first two, may not have came out the way I originally intended. But by no means am I displeased with the results. If anything, I'm happy it turned out this way. There was a bit of brainstorming trying to figure out what to write for their date. But luckily watching some animes managed to help out with that problem.**

 **Another thing I'm happy about, is the little cameo I did. The family from a new series that I've been getting into for quite a while now.**

 **So we finally get to see who Sonia really is. For those who already figured it out, nice job. And for those who didn't, bet you didn't expect this didja? I decided to add Undergrowth from Danny Phantom, to the mix. Not only to give Phosphora and Geo an enemy to fight. But also because, I feel he would be a perfect choice to be one of Viridi's Forces of Nature Commanders.**

 **Not much else to say about this chapter to be honest. I'm just happy that I was able to get this chapter done. Anyway, on the next chapter Geo and the newly revealed Phosphora face off against Undergrowth. How will the battle go, who will win?**

 **Everything will be revealed next chapter.**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
